


Valkog's Ambition: Ancient Ruins: Near the Tunnel

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [58]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Jaster doesn't want to know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Zegram asks Jaster where to get some dewormer.
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043





	Valkog's Ambition: Ancient Ruins: Near the Tunnel

When Zegram staggered back into their group, Jaster had a pretty good idea what he’d been doing, more so when he’d asked for a potion. His lips had been split in several different places, his stance was stiff and awkward, and there was blood crusted around one of his ears. Jaster had handed him two potions. He didn’t want to know.

Zegram chugged them both, followed them with a few good swigs from his flasks. None of the others seemed to care—or suspect—what he’d been up to, and Jaster wasn’t going to ask. But Zegram brought it up anyway.

“Hey, kid,” he said, and extended a flask. Jaster shook his head. Zegram shrugged, had a drink. “About those worms. What happens when they get in your bloodstream?”

“They migrate to your organs,” said Jaster, not looking at him. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. “They like your intestines best because they can grow pretty big there, but they’re not picky.”

Zegram stuck a finger in his ear, twisted it around, and had another drink.

“Huh,” he said. “There’s deworming?”

“I told you to keep your boots on.”

“Heh,” said Zegram. “I did.”

Jaster did _not_ want to know. He suspected somehow, inexplicably, Zegram had fucked a worm without being dragged down into the sands and killed. How, Jaster didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know.

He held out his hand for the flask.

“Thanks,” he muttered as Zegram passed it over. The stuff was harsh, but it would work. He passed it back. “You’re going to need to visit someplace that sells dewormer. I can give you a few names back in Salgin. Dose is dependent on exposure.” He wasn’t going to think about it. “Boots off a longer period of time and all that.”

“What if it’s—”

“Extended exposure means more dewormer,” said Jaster. He wasn’t going to think about it. He wasn’t going to think about it. He wasn’t… “If you somehow had an extreme exposure, you’ll have to drink a lot of sour dewormer. And don’t look in the toilet afterward.”

“Damn,” said Zegram, and drank.

“You know how worms look, right?” Jaster couldn’t help himself. “They’re like that when they grow inside you, only smaller. So don’t look.”

Zegram grunted. Jaster really wanted to be as far from this conversation as possible. The swig of alcohol seemed to help, and Zegram fell silent. When Jaster risked a look at him he was putting his finger in his ear again and looking mildly uncomfortable. He got them in his ear. In his fucking ear.

Jaster was ready for any distraction at this point. The pods and packs of beasts weren’t enough, despite how frequently they showed themselves. He could feel a building ache inside himself, being back on Rosa and having it feel so different, so distant; being among a group of people who tried even Jaster’s patience. He wanted to deal with less shit.

So when they reached a tunnel at the end of the ruins, the promise of what lay beyond gave him back a boost of energy. He led the way, ran down it, only to find the tablet being laid to rest deep in the desert. He couldn’t hear what was going on, so he sneaked closer to eavesdrop, the others following.

Pedestals, pieces, powerful people—all in the heart of Rosa. He didn’t understand how this could be. He began to wonder if the military occupation was more than for the control of resources, or to stop the flow of illegal trade as they often claimed. Valkog and his secretary seemed to have known this would be here, buried amid ruins few people ever set foot in. Jaster had lived here his whole life and hadn’t heard much of anything about it.

Out strode a masked man, about the same size and build as Jaster. He was dressed dramatically and his sword was impressive. He had this chill confidence to him, this easy stiffness in his stance, that had Jaster instantly curious about him. He seemed to be a creation funded by Valkog, but he was no robot.

No, this man standing before them was definitely human. Jaster was awed.

“There are vermin here,” said Seed, voice as coolly dramatic as his attire.

Jaster wished he could see the man’s face. His voice did something to Jaster, chilled its way from the base of his skull down his spine, but it was an erotic feeling.

“Damn,” said Jaster, ducking behind a pillar. His head rushed. This was not the time or place to start feeling shit like this. “We’ve been spotted.”

“Then let’s go meet this Seed. We’ll defeat him,” said Lilika.

They stepped out. Jaster was very aware of Seed’s gaze sweeping over them, analyzing them with precision. His eyes were hidden behind the mask, but Jaster could feel when they were on him. He was on edge, but he knew he didn’t want to fight Seed. Not really.

No matter. The masked man drew his sword. Jaster would have to battle him whether he wanted to or not. He hoped they wouldn’t have to kill him.


End file.
